Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of shooting by externally operating an image capturing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Recent digital cameras have functions of detecting the face and motion of a person and identifying a specific person. In various scenes, digital cameras can shoot suitable images upon automatically determining optimal shooting conditions. In addition, with the proliferation of network environments such as wireless LANs, digital cameras which are equipped with a wireless communication function to enable remote shooting by externally operating a smartphone or the like as a remote controller which is communicatively connected via a wireless network, are available.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-050746 discloses a technique of tracking a specific person by detecting a face and the motion of the face from continuously captured images. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-325097 discloses a technique of performing remote shooting by externally operating a digital camera using a wirelessly connected PC or the like.
In the automatic shooting mode in which a digital camera automatically determines optimal shooting conditions, it is necessary to execute a face detection function, a motion detection function, and a person recognition function. On the other hand, when performing remote shooting, it is necessary to operate the wireless communication function of the digital camera. However, operating these functions simultaneously will increase power consumption and computation processing load. The increase in power consumption may lead to a decrease in the number of possible shots. The increase in computation processing load may lead to a decrease in the display rate of live view images.